The Prince's Lost Slippers
by Be-ya
Summary: As it turned out, this year, it was Oishi's idea. /Drabble/


Title: The Prince's Lost Slipper

Summary: As it turned out, this year, it was Oishi's idea. /Drabble/

Prompt: Slippers [From Kemi-chan]

Written for: Echizen Ryoma's birthday. Hope I'm not too late.

**0.0**

Echizen Ryoma sighed as he walked through the hallways of their house, his feet freezing. He still could not remember where his slippers were; he was sure he had it until this morning.

"Kaa-san," he called as he searched under the couch. "Did you happen to see my slippers?"

"Eh?" his mother's head tilted in confusion. "Hm…I thought I saw your father bringing it with him outside."

His father, _again_. He could not figure out what was really going on through his father's head, but of all the slippers, why his?

"Oyaji!" he shouted. "Where are my slippers?" he demanded, a frown etched clearly on his face.

"Aa," his father smiled nervously. _Nervously_. His father sure did commit something grave this time. "I saw a child outside."

"So?" Ryoma raised a brow, confused and suspicious as to where the conversation was heading.

"It's Christmas Eve, kid," his father said as if defensive.

"I know."

"And it's your birthday too!" Nanjirou added, pointing a finger upwards as if to emphasize his point. "Give love on Christmas day, remember?"

"Just get to the point, Oyaji," Ryoma shrugged; he knew that talking to his father was pointless, but this had gone beyond extreme.

"I gave the kid your slippers," he grinned and approached his son, ruffling his hair. "Am I not a good father?"

Ryoma could only sigh. His feet were freezing and his father was crazy. It was the best birthday present he ever had.

"Ko-shi-ma-e!" someone shouted outside his house. "Open the door! Open the door!"

The familiar nickname used made him reluctant from moving towards the entrance, "Koshimae!"

"To-Tooyama-san," Ryoma heard a soft voice of a woman when he was near the door enough. "Calm down, we might disturb the neighbors of Ryoma-kun."

"Fssshhh."

"The presence of Mamushi here is already disturbing enough."

"Guys, calm down."

"Don't be such a worrywart, Oishi."

"Saa…this is interesting."

"Ii data."

"Don't let your guard down."

"BURNING! Let's just break the door and surprise Echizen!"

At that, the tennis prince opened the door only to find a cluster of men and…some women at the front steps. Why they were there, Ryoma had no idea.

"What's with that look, Echizen?" Momoshiro grinned at his expression.

"Why are you all here?" he asked, taking everyone in surprise.

He could not see what they were surprised about. In fact, it was him who should wonder why they were all right there during Christmas Eve. Christmas Eves should be celebrated with one's family as far as he could remember.

"Don't tell me Ochibi forgot again, nya?" Eiji asked with a frown.

"Forgot about what?"

"Your birthday, Koshimae! Your birthday!"

"Aa…sou," he answered, finally understanding.

"And guess what?" Oishi clapped his hand as if he was about to reveal a very brilliant idea. "We brought you a very nice gift. Our common gift!" he added further, taking out a new pair of slippers.

As it turned out, this year, it was Oishi's idea. They would steal Ryoma's slippers and have him look for it throughout the house. They would hide their gifts at the most common places so that he would be able to find them, even giving clues as to where the next gift would be.

"You mean you didn't look for it?" Momoshiro asked with an incredulous stare. He could not believe it; the kid just slept throughout the day.

Sadly, this year's plan to surprise him turned out to be a failure as well.

"Aa," Ryoma nodded and scooped him self a spoonful of the chocolate cake.

"How lazy can you be?" Kaidoh asked as if berating him. "Tsk."

At that, Ryoma raised his head, "Thank you, though," he shrugged. They were supposed to be with their families during that special holiday, but they chose to go and plan there to surprise him (and fail)…just to celebrate his birthday. "I'll remember my birthday next year."

He wasn't surprised…he was happy though.

~End


End file.
